Zutto soba ni iru yo
by psychoarea
Summary: CHAPTER 1! "Aku ini masokis, karena itulah aku akan tetap mencintaimu dalam rasa sakit ini. Selamanya, sampai kau kembali dengan cintamu, Akashi-kun..." WARNING! Miss typo, EYD sedikit/banyak berantakan, etc. Fanfic for AkaKuro! Baca sajalah! Gak jago bikin summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Akashi x Kuroko**

**(AkaKuro)**

**Warning : Sepertinya banyak (?) apalagi typo *pundung* (?) cerita gak jelas, ooc-ness sampe ngenes (?) bahasa gaol sampe gol (?) genre tidak terdeteksi atau maksa secara naluriah (?) **

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Malam telah tiba menggantikan senja yang kan beristirahat sejenak. Angin terus berhembus tiada henti seolah selalu ingin membelai surai merah yang kini tengah duduk sendiri dibawah gemerlap lampu taman yang sepi. Surai merah itu tak bergeming, dirinya hanya diam menyaksikan gemerlap bintang yang tengah menari indah ditengah langit yang gelap. Pantulan cahaya menjadi satu dengan rasa sepi yang tak terbatas. Hanya saja malam ini terlalu cerah untuk hati yang selalu sunyi disana. Entah apa yang difikirkannya, Akashi Seijuurou hanya menatap teman malamnya dalam diam.

Tak ada arti jika dirinya bicara. Tak ada yang mendengarnya jika ia mengatakan rindu pada dinginnya malam. Seseorang tak akan menjawab, seseorang tak akan penah membagi kehangatannya dalam dinginnya malam disini. Mungkin tak akan pernah, mungkin tak akan terjadi jika saja hembusan nafas _vanilla_ itu tak tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya. Sayangnya, surai merah itu tak menghiraukan suasana ini. Sayangnya, tak sedikit pun surai merah itu mengambil kehangatan dalam suasana kali ini.

Sungguh, seharusnya suasana disini sangatlah hangat ketika wangi_ vanilla_ itu terus menari-nari dalam indra penciumannya.

Sesaat Akashi menatap pemuda yang menaburkan wangi _vanilla_ itu. Memandangi surai birunya yang tak pernah berubah. Sayangnya yang dipandang hanya menatap gemerlap lampu di taman itu. Sungguh disayangkan, andaikan surai biru itu sadar akan tatapan itu mungkinkah malam ini akan terasa hangat?

Ketika tatapan tergantikan, sepasang bola mata biru itu menatap surai merah tersayangnya penuh rindu. Memandnginya hanya dalam diam tanpa suara gemuruh napas. Sayangnya, tubuh itu terlalu ingin mengambil alih bagiannya. Mengambil alih kerja otaknya yang menentang beribu kata dihatinya. Mungkinkah jam pasir akan berhenti ketika tangan dingin itu hampir saja membelai lembut surai merah yang sangat berharga baginya?

—mungkinkah keajaiban itu ada?!

Tak sadar dalam nyata, tangan dingin itu kembali mencoba meraih surai merah tersayangnya.

**"Apa yang kau lakukan?"**

—ya, nyatanya semua hanya fana.

Surai merah itu berucap kencang seolah menepis tangan dingin yang hampir saja membelai lembut helaian merahnya. Kedua bola mata berbeda warna itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh amarah. Semuanya terlihat jelas ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali berucap tegas seraya mengambil jalannya tepat dihadapan surai biru yang kini tengah mematung.

**"Kali ini aku memohon padamu— jangan pernah kau temui aku lagi disini, Tetsuya."**

Akashi Seijuurou pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat sosok biru yang kini tengah tertunduk lemas manahan kristal bening yang kapan saja akan membasahi permukaan kulitnya yang dingin. Tak ada lagi yang lebih menyedihkan dari hal ini. Tak ada yang dapat terulang. Sehingga tak ada lagi yang dapat diperbuat oleh sang surai biru, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kejam!

Kejam!

Sangat Kejam!

Padahal yang diinginkan hanya satu, yaitu menyentuh sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

**"Akashi-kun kau tak mengerti— aku masih mencintai segalanya, aku ingin disini walaupun ini menyakitkan..."**

.

.

.

.

.

**END?!**

**wkwkwkk, entah lanjut atau ga ya minna?! *makan tiang* souka~ gausah deh ini kan iseng *gigit sendal***

**ah~ gomen gomen saya lapar *dikasih gunting***

**saya iseng numpang lewat doang :D #kabooorrr**

**SUMIMASEN ^^V (?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_"Akashi-kun kau tak mengerti— aku masih mencintai segalanya, aku ingin disini walaupun ini menyakitkan..."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<strong>

**[Zutto soba ni iru yo]**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dingin. Tak ada kehangatan. Tak ada senyuman. Tak ada belaian lembut. Tak ada lagi merah tersayangnya. Disini sepi. Hanya lampu taman yang samar yang menemaninya. Hanya hembusan angin yang selalu berada disisinya. Hanya mereka. Mereka yang ada saat ini. Hanya gelapnya malam. Hanya sepi disini. Tanpa warna itu. Tanpa sosok itu. Tanpa sayangnya yang begitu hangat.

**Semuanya akan menyakitkan disini.**

**Semuanya telah indah disana.**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya disini pilu.**

**Semuanya disana indah.**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya disini telah nyata.**

**Semuanya disana telah fana.**

**Semuanya...**

**Sakitnya nyata.**

**Semuanya...**

**Indahnya fana.**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya...**

**Semuanya tentang dirinya.**

"Kau tak mengerti. Tak akan pernah mengerti. Aku masih mencintai segalanya. Dirimu. Kenangan itu. Semuanya. Semuanya dalam nyata maupun fana hanya dirimu, Akashi-kun."

Surai biru itu masih disana seorang diri. Masih disana merasakan dinginnya malam. Masih disana dalam samar-samar cahaya lampu taman. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Hatinya mungkin telah retak disana. Jauh di dalam rasa sakit yang tak terobati. Jauh dalam jangkauan dirinya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang tak akan hilang. Tak akan terobati semudah merobek sebuah kertas. Tak akan pernah. Tak akan bisa. Tak akan ada yang mengobatinya. Tak akan ada yang menyusunnya. Tak ada. Sampai warna merahnya kembali datang. Tak ada. Semuanya mustahil. Merahnya tak kembali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang? Aku menangis disini. Apa kau tersenyum disana? Apa kau telah mendapatkan kepuasanmu, Akashi-kun?"

**Sekalipun menangis, air mata telah habis.**

**Sekalipun berteriak, suara terasa serak.**

**Nafasnya sesak.**

**Matanya sembab.**

**Kuroko Tetsuya, kau benar-benar kehilangan segalanya.**

**Warnamu telah hilang.**

**Akashi Seijuurou telah menghilangkan segalanya.**

**Selamanya, dalam ceritanya...**

**Selamanya, dalam cintanya...**

"Aku ini masokis— karena itulah aku akan tetap mencintaimu dalam rasa sakit ini. Selamanya, sampai kau kembali dengan cintamu, Akashi-kun..."

Surai biru itu kembali menampakkan senyumannya. Senyuman tulus yang menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk hatinya. Terasa perih kala tak ada kehangatan disini. Terlalu menyakitkan. Menghancurkan hatinya dengan segera. Tetapi apa daya, cintanya terlalu dalam. Sayangnya terlalu besar. Sakitnya tak akan menghancurkan cintanya. Akashi Seijuurou, seharusnya kau mengerti.

* * *

><p><strong>[Zutto soba ni iru yo]<strong>

* * *

><p>Melodi indah terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Melodi indah yang ternyata bukan nada ataupun nyanyian. Hanya suara decitan sepatu serta pantulan bola yang dianalogikan dengan sebuah melodi yang indah. Suaranya tak asing. Suaranya membuat surai merah itu melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sesaat melupakan malam itu. Sesaat melupakan suara isakan dari sosok itu. Raut wajahnya terlupakan. Air matanya terhapuskan begitu saja. Setidaknya fikirannya lebih baik dari malam itu. Mungkin...<p>

"Ukh, aku sudah tak kuat, Akashicchi. Istirahat, _please_..."

Suara decitan sepatu serta pantulan bola tak berhenti begitu saja walaupun surai pirang itu merengek pada seorang Akashi. Latihan tetap berlanjut. Peluh pun membasahi dirinya serta beberapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak! Kau ini terlalu manja, Ryouta. Apa kau siap jika aku menambah menu latihanmu?"

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat surai pirang itu menelan paksa ludahnya. Bagaimanapun juga perintah Akashi adalah mutlak. Kise masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Terlalu jelas sampai-sampai melupakannya saja tak sanggup. Dan lihatlah! Wajah kapten merahnya saat ini begitu mengerikan.

"Ryouta—!"

Ah, lagi-lagi kapten merahnya itu bermain dengan guntingnya.

"H-hai-ssu!"

Dan lagi-lagi Kise Ryouta harus terkena lemparan gunting kapten merahnya itu.

Hanya sebuah adegan singkat, tetapi raut wajah Akashi yang tak bersahabat membuat surai-surai pelangi itu tak berani lagi membantah perintah kapten mereka. Terlalu mengerikan jika mereka membantah. Terlalu cepat mereka menuju neraka jikalau membantah. Terlebih lagi mereka benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang ada difikiran Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka tak akan pernah mengerti karena mereka tak dapat mengerti. Jika saja ada yang mengerti, pastilah sosok itu hanyalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tokoh lama dalam cerita dan cinta seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang baru saja ia akhiri di bawah langit malam tak bersahabat. Semuanya telah berakhir. Nyatanya tak akan membawa sebuah kenangan lama.

Sesaat surai merah itu mencoba mengingat segala kenangan yang ada. Membawanya kembali dalam fikirannya. Merasakan kembali kasih sayang surai biru itu. Meresapi kehangatan yang fana. Nyatanya begitu menyakitkan. Terlalu menyakitkan walaupun rasa sakit itu dikarenakan dirinya sendiri. Dikarenakan oleh egonya. Oleh emosinya yang memuncak. Kini hati kecilnya menepis segala fana yang ada. Mencoba kembali dalam nyata yang masih menyakitkan. Mungkin selamanya akan sangat menyakitkan. Terlalu perih ketika nantinya terbangun dalam nyata yang tak indah.

"..shi, Akashi..?"

Suara itu mencoba menyadarkan sang surai merah dari fananya. Mencoba menarik kembali sosok sang kapten yang sebenarnya. Bukan sosok kapten mereka yang sekarang. Bukan ekspresi seperti ini yang mereka inginkan dari surai merah itu. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, entah mengapa Aomine dapat melihat rasa sakit yang samar dari ekspresi kaptennya saat ini.

"Oi! Akashi!"

Kini tak hanya Aomine yang menatap aneh kaptennya. Saat ini, bahkan Murasakibara sekalipun merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari kaptennya. Entah dimana letak sakitnya. Entah dimana rasa sakit itu bersarang. Saat ini yang mereka lihat hanyalah sosok Akashi yang tertunduk lemah menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Tak seorangpun dari mereka yang mengetahui ekspresi Akashi saat ini. Raut wajahnya tak ingin ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Sakitnya tersembunyi jauh disana. Bersarang di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**Terlalu dalam.**

**Terlalu sakit.**

**Terlalu menyedihkan.**

**Terlalu cepat rasa ini menyebar.**

**Terlalu cepat segalanya berakhir.**

**Terlalu bodoh jika harus seperti ini.**

**.**

**.**

Sunyi masih menyelimuti mereka hingga detik ini. Saat ini, sepatah kata pun tak terdengar dari surai-surai pelangi itu. Sama sekali tak terdengar. Mereka hanya diam. Mereka hanya menanti kapten merahnya mengatakan sesuatu. Setidaknya mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Sayangnya, semua mustahil. Hasilnya adalah nihil. Akashi tak bergeming. Berbicara pun tak ia inginkan saat ini.

Disisi lain, salah seorang dari surai-surai pelangi itu mulai bosan saat menunggu kaptennya berbicara. Lidahnya terasa gatal jika hanya melihat Akashi dengan diamnya. Sungguh disayangkan, seketika diamnya teralihkan saat surai ungu itu menyebut satu nama yang sangat ia kenal.

**_Satu nama yang ada di malam itu._**

"...Kuro-chin..."

**_Satu nama yang ingin Akashi hapuskan saat itu juga._**

"_Nee_— Aka-chin, dimana Kuro-chin...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC—?!<strong>

**(kayak nama penyakit/plak)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** PENDEK?! Iya kan ceritanya warming up dulu! *lo kira mau balapan* terus kata 'semuanya' yang diulang itu ngebala banget ya? hahah *dororrr* nee, sudah ya saya lelah *diinjek* banyak insiden (?) kala melanjutkan ff ini hahaha =w= entah ini lanjutnya kapan lagi~ mohon maaf juga kalo banyak typo soalnya lagi ngantuk-ngantuk (sebenarnya mah langganan), acak-acakan bahasanya, EYD yang begitu hebatnya *salah*

.

.

.

Mohon kripik dan marjannya *wey!*

.

.

.

Maksudnya kritik dan sarannya~XD

Sankyuu~XD

(emang ada yang baca? Wks!)


End file.
